vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
106714-server-population-merges-transfers-lets-discuss
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You seriously think Carbine doesn't have an internal metric handing them the daily, maybe hourly populations of each server? C'mon now. Of course they know they probably have a problem. And if they didn't, 29 pages and a forum lock probably found it's way up from the moderator to the Community Manager and from his desk to someone else in Carbine who goes "Oh. This was a big topic? Uh oh." As for should have / would have.. waste of time to debate what design choice might have been. Unless this is a class on MMO Design Theory 202. If it is, damn it. I'm in the wrong class. I'm supposed to be in Tooltip ethics 104. | |} ---- ---- Im sorry but what?? They can have a multlimillion dollar ad campagin but that isnt going to fix the issue, as i stated in my other post, anyone new joining this game will only ever roll onto a high/med pop server, it means low pop servers will continue to get a smaller player base so no that wont help all that much. Reroll? are you serious are u trying to say that the guild that i am trying to build and keep going with our pretty decent core players of 10ish+ will all have to reroll onto a different server to battle this, that the only other option which will be available will be to either pay carbine an extra £11.99 or all of us start over again forgetting the effort we have already put into this game and start over again. Im sorry but that cant or wont be a viable answer. | |} ---- ---- They can have all the internal metrics they want, but they obviously don't realize that the average player isn't happy with 15 players in Thayd/Illium during peak hours. People were complaining about warrior threat since BETA and Carbine refused to acknowledge it was even a problem until people started whining all day about it on reddit. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah, real numbers are apparently out of the question, but I think they could at least go with percentages to let people know if it's a 5% capacity "low" or a 25% capacity "low". | |} ---- Actually dont buy what your saying. But its becoming a actively high posted and talked about issue on the forums, if anything that should speed up the response from the carbine and maybe even speed a fix or solution, i dont think for one minute that they will just ignore the community until they feel like they should deal with it. At the end of the day i wish players would stop posting snarky cut off answers to a question which can only be answered by a dev. This is a issue and an issue will only get worse as the days turns to weeks and weeks turn to months, stagnated servers dont encourage people to reroll either they cause people to leave, and while i have more will power than to just give on this awesome game its only gunna my life and my guilds life more difficult and i know am i not the only person in the position. | |} ---- 4. go play another game, making the problem worse. | |} ---- ---- ---- There's a time in the life of any party, where it's over. People who show up late and ask what happened can be given an answer (the devs have heard, are looking into it, and there are no announced plans), then they can move on, and the thread can be locked. The reason the 'main' thread got locked is because no one was saying anything new, and all the information available had been discussed. Nothing after that matters until new information comes out. | |} ---- Why indeed. Replace "game" with "thread". | |} ---- Its existence didn't bother me much until now as it at least kept the self-congratulatory circle within one thread but seeing legitimate discussions getting closed down because allegedly there's no point to them while the Tumblr worthy diary entries and feel-good Instagram photos are not only allowed to stay but are endorsed by the mods disappoint me. The recently locked server merge and ream transfer threads were going well and people generally behaved. They shouldn't have been closed. | |} ---- ---- ----